warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mara Detron
The Mara Detron is a Void Trader-exclusive variant of the that has altered stats along with a unique animated skin. Acquisition *The Mara Detron can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *Like Syndicate Weapons, unranked Mara Detrons without Forma and Orokin Catalysts can be traded between players. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotics, and Infested Sinew. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance per pellet with , , , and . *High projectile velocity. *Good accuracy. *Very high reload speed. *Very ammo efficient. *Medium spread. *Can use the -exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased by mods that add , or damage. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 37.5% from 16m to 30m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Very low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~5.36%. *Projectiles have travel time. *Fairly slow fire rate. Tips *The Mara Detron's increased fire rate means that mods like make it fire faster than can be clicked. Giving the fire button a secondary binding to the mouse wheel can alleviate this. *The Mara Detron is a secondary shotgun so multi shot mods and will increase the pellet count. *As the Mara Detron is essentially an improved , refer to the Detron's Tips for more upgrade/optimization possibilities. Notes *The damage listed is the combination of all seven pellets' damage values, the actual damage per pellet is '40 ' . Trivia *The Mara Detron can be visually identified from the standard Detron by the diffuse cloud textured animation on its body. **This animated texture is based off the weapon's energy color, and thus can be changed to match any hue the user wishes for. **As with the Syndicate reward weapons, when the Mara Detron is stolen by a Drahk Master it will appear as a regular on the ground and will revert to its Mara variant when picked up. *The Mara Detron has a distinct sound when fired, closer to traditional shotguns than the energy-based weapons regularly used by the Corpus. *Despite being from the Orokin Era, it does not appear to be manufactured by the Orokin. As a smuggler's weapon, it may be implied this weapon was designed outside of their authority. It might similarly be speculated this could be a clue to the very early origins of the Corpus. *The Mara Detron ejects its magazine when reloading. **Oddly, however, it reverts to its default colors (black with orange lights) when ejected, rather than any applied custom colors. *The flowing effect on the weapon is similar to the flowing effect on Steam's Phased Skins promotional items, as well as the Prisma weapons that Baro also occasionally sells, only reddish-orange instead of sea-green or bluish-cyan, respectively. **This may possibly imply that the weapon uses Prisma crystals in its construction, or a similar material, given its similarities to a Prisma weapon. *The Mara Detron was leaked as an entry in a player's Profile under Equipment, along with the , before it was revealed to be sold by the Void Trader Baro Ki'Teer. *Mara is a Hebrew female adjective, meaning bitter. *This is currently the first and only Mara-type weapon. Despite this, however, both the statistic and visual enhancements are extremely similar to a Prisma weapon. *On Baro's 50th visit, this item could be purchased at half price for and . Media MaraDetronCodex2.png|Mara Detron in the Codex Warframe Mara Detron Update 15.6.3 WARFRAME DETRON & MARA DETRON Advanced Guide DETRON MARA SPECIAL - 4 Elemental Procs 1 Shot 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed the FX on the edge of the War fading out very quickly if the Mara Detron is equipped. *Fixed Mara Detron projectile firing incorrectly when in Glaive+Gun mode. *Fixed numerous projectile weapons (Detron, etc) having incorrect Status Chance calculations. *Damage increased from 30 to 40 (per pellet). *Status chance increased from 20% to 32%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 8%. *Fire rate decreased. *Damage increased from 20 to 30. *Damage fall off added starting from 16m and ending at 32 with a minimum damage of 15. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 20%. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 5%. *Increased Accuracy for hip and aimed fire. *Mastery Rank 9 required. *Fixed the Detron Mara having the name switched as Mara Detron. *Detron series now available for use in Conclave. *Introduced to Baro Ki'Teer's rotating stock. }} See also * , the normal variant. *Baro Ki'Teer, the vendor who can sell the weapon. de:Mara Detron es:Detron Mara fr:Detron Mara ru:Мара Детрон Category:Corpus Category:Single Sidearm Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Special Weapons